Tulang Rusuk
by Kimaru-Z
Summary: Apakah dia Tulang Rusukmu? Perempuan tercipta dari tulangrusuk Lelaki.. ? Bukan dari kepala untuk dijadikan atasan.. ? Bukan dari kaki untuk dijadikan bawahan.. /SasuSaku The Last/ OOC


**AU, OOC, ANEH, KACAU, BERANTAKAN DAN GAK ENAK DI BACA.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

Apakah dia Tulang Rusukmu?

**Perempuan tercipta dari tulangrusuk Lelaki..? Bukan dari kepala untuk dijadikan atasan..? Bukan dari kaki untuk dijadikan bawahan..**

Sakura duduk di teras rumah Uchiha gelisah. Ini sudah malam, tapi Sasuke belum juga pulang. Wanita merah muda yang kini menjadi milik Uchiha Sasuke itu saling meremas jemarinya Khawatir. Dimana Sasuke? Kenapa belum pulang?

Waktu tetap berjalan sampai ia merasa mengantuk lalu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kayu. Sakura Uchiha menyandarkan punggung dan kepalanya di sandaran kursi. Lama dia termenung dengan posisi yang sama menunggu Sasuke, sampai kelopak matanya memberat dan dia tertidur.

OoO

Brukh!

"Akh!" Sakura meringis saat punggungnya menyentuh sesuatu dengan kasar. Perlahan dia membuka mata, dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Sasuke berada di atas tubuhnya. Menatapnya tajam. Dari jarak yang cukup dekat Sakura dapat mencium bau sake yang sangat menyengat dari tubuh Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura meronta saat Sasuke memegang kedua tangannya lalu menciumnya kasar. "Sasuke-kun! Ada apa?!" Lirihnya sebelum Sasuke kembali melumat bibirnya.

Sejujurnya, rumah tangganya dengan Sasuke tidak begitu baik. Sasuke selalu mengacuhkan keberadaannya, tidak pernah menghargai masakan dan kerja kerasnya, mengatakan kata kejam yang selalu menyakiti lahir batinnya. Jangan salahkan dia kalau dia begitu mencintai Uchiha bungsu ini. Tapi, salahkan lah perasaannya.

Sakura menangis dalam kungkungan tubuh Sasuke yang dikuasai napsu hewani. Tidak. Bukannya Sakura tidak mau memenuhi kewajibannya sebagai istri, dia mau melakukan itu. Tapi, tidak dengan cara seperti ini.

Sasuke yang dalam keadaan setengah sadar menggeram kesal karena Sakura menolak cumbuannya. Detik berikutnya telapak tangan Sasuke melayang tepat di pipi Sakura, meninggalkan bekas tangan yang memerah yang mungkin saja besok akan membiru. Sakura manangis. "Diam pelacur!"

**'Apa selama ini kau menganggapku seperti itu Sasuke?' **Sakura membatin. Dia diam terpaku, tidak melakukan perlawanan saat Sasuke menyobek bajunya paksa. Dan Sasuke melakukannya dengan sangat kasar. Tidak memperdulikan Sakura yang mengisak di bawah tubuhnya.

OoO

Satu bulan telah berlalu setelah kejadian naas itu. Hubungan mereka semakin memburuk. Kata-kata Sasuke jauh lebih kejam dari sebelumnya, Sakura merasa direndahkan oleh suaminya. Tapi, dia bisa apa? Dia hanya wanita yang terlalu mendalami perasaan cintanya sampai dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk diri sendiri.

Akhir-akhir ini Sakura sering merasa mual di pagi Hari, dan suka makanan yang dulu tidak dia sukai. Sasuke? Sasuke semakin jarang pulang ke rumah membuat Sakura merasa kesepian, pria itu selalu menyibukkan diri dengan misi.

Sakura bosan. Dia pergi ke kantor hokage meminta misi pada senseinya yang kini menjabat sebagai Hokage. Mungkin dengan pergi keluar desa, dan menyibukkan diri dengan misi, dia bisa sedikit melupakan sakit hatinya.

Selama dalam perjalanan menuju desa Otogakure, Sakura merenung. Dia melompati pohon-pohon dalam diam. Seekor burung terbang melewatinya, burung berekor panjang dengan bagian kepala berwarna biru kekuningan. Burung itu terlihat bahagia, terbang bebas, hinggap ke pohon satu, dan pohon yang lain. Sakura tersenyum. Dia ingin bebas seperti burung itu. Dalam hati Sakura membatin. **'Sepulang dari misi akan aku akhiri semuanya.'**

OoO

Sasuke berlari melewati lorong rumah sakit. Wajahnya pucat, cemas dan, entahlah. Dia memang sangat sulit dibaca.

Sasuke membuka cepat pintu di depannya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali dia berlari mendekati Sakura yang terbaring di ranjang pasien. Sasuke mengusap rambut berantakan Sakura hati-hati, dan menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan yang sulit terbaca.

Kriet!

Tsunade mendekati Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam. "Apa yang ada dalam kepalamu." Dia bersedekap dada menatap Sasuke remeh. "Kau pikirkan ini, biar kau sadar dimana letak kesalahanmu Uchiha. Suami macam apa kau, membiarkan istrinya pergi ketempat berbahaya dalam keadaan hamil."

Sasuke terkejut.

"Kau ingin dia mati, itu yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Tsunade mengejek. Wanita pirang itu sudah sangat kesal dengan segala perlakuan dan tingkah Sasuke terhadap muridnya.

OoO

Sasuke duduk di samping ranjang Sakura. Jemari kekarnya bartaut dengan jemari kurus Sakura, pria Uchiha itu melamun. Sasuke memandangi jemari Sakura. Jemari yang selalu menyiapkan makan malam, makan siang, pakaian, air hangat, dan tempat untuk pulang yang nyaman untuknya. "Sakura." Bisiknya dihela napasnya. "Maaf."

Malam itu Sasuke hilang kendali, dia mabuk berat. Setelah kejadian itu Sasuke merasa sangat bersalah, dan malu memperlihatkan wajahnya di depan Sakura. Dia berucap tajam bukan tanpa alasan. Dia ingin Sakura bahagia, karena dia pikir dia tidak mungkin bisa membahagiakannya.

"Sasuke, aku ingin bicara."

Suara lemah Sakura membuat Sasuke terkejut, terlebih saat wanitanya tidak mamanggilnya dengan sufix 'kun'. Sasuke menoleh tanpa melepaskan tautan jemarinya. "Bicaralah." Perintahnya dengan nada lembut. Tangan bebas Sasuke mengusap rambut Sakura sayang. Yang Sasuke tahu Sakura hampir jatuh dari atas pohon saat melompati pohon-pohon, bersyukur ada Sai yang menolong Sakuranya. Tsunade berkata kalau keadaan bayi yang masih berbentuk gumpalan darah dalam diri Sakura sangat lemah. Sakura butuh istirahat.

"Aku tahu, Sasuke sangat membenciku. Dari dulu seperti itu," Sakura tertawa.

Sasuke tidak tinggal diam. Dia menciumi tangan Sakura, takut wanita itu melepasnya begitu saja.

Sempat terdiam beberapa saat Sakura melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku cukup sadar untuk hal itu sekarang." Berat rasanya melepas Sasuke. Tapi, Sakura ingin Sasuke bebas tanpa terikat dengannya, wanita yang sangat dibenci Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku ingi-"

Sasuke tidak memberi Sakura kesempatan menyelesaikan ucapannya. Pria Uchiha itu tidak mau kehilangan satu-satunya sinar dalam hidupnya, alasan dia kembali ke Konaha menurunkan harga dirinya yang tinggi. Sasuke memeluk Sakura yang terbaring di ranjang pasien.

"Aku akan melindungi dan menjagamu, dan calon anak kita."

Sakura menangis, apa dia bisa mempercayai ucapan Sasuke saat ini. "Percayalah padaku. Aku ingin menjadi tulung rusuk, Tulang yang melindungi **hati**. Hati cuma satu, Tak seperti ginjal yang bisa disumbangkan, Hati tidak! Kau perumpamaan hati kuSaku dan aku rusuknya."

"**Tapi dari tulang rusuk, dekat dengan hati, dijaga dan dilindungi.."**

**TBC**

**Fic gaje yang dibuat dengan emosi yang meluap-luap. Semoga tidak terlalu mengecewkan ficnya. Ini fic dadakan. Baru aja buat. Gak panjang cuma threeshoot aja kok :)**

**#boleh minta pendapatnya.**


End file.
